Talk:Party Camp
Levi Dryden Changed Levi Dryden..why did it say he showed up regardless of whether you downloaded the DLC or not? He is DLC, he doesn't show up unless you have it.Vavasor 14:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Well he does actually. At least on the PC version. If you talk to him and do not have the DLC installed, you will be sent online where you can buy the quest. Boise66 14:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: My bad...do I have a glitched game? Because I have the PC version, and I have never seen Levi Dryden at my campsite. He is most definitely not there. And there is no way to be sent online to buy the DLC if he isn't there...Vavasor 15:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Maybe it depends on if you are logged on while playing, or maybe it is related to the in-game settings for automatic login - I don't know. Let's hope someone else can shed some light on this. Boise66 08:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I auto-login PC version, and he's there. However, when I had no Internet connection, he was still there. It may be you just need to be logged in, once, and he'll always be there, I dunno. NeoKoda (talk) Stealing from party members during darkspawn ambush After the darkspawn ambush, I was able to steal from my party members while they were non-playable. Should a note about this be added to the ambush section? :I can confirm that this is possible on the PC version. Things I noticed: :*Even though I got Items Received notices following stealing successes, I was not able to locate any new items in my inventory. This is probably the most important point to mention, as it means stealing isn't worth the effort. :*It took 3 tries to successfully steal from Morrigan using my main character, who is a level 19 Rogue (Archer/Bard/Ranger) with Cunning 64, Stealing 1 and Stealth 3. :*When I tried to pickpocket Sten, it said "nothing to steal". I got the Stealing Success / Items Received notification from everyone else, however, including Dog and Shale. :*I was also able to steal from Tamlen before initiating final dialogue with him, and I was actually able to acquire an item (Fire Bomb I think) by doing that. :-- (talk) 02:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It's possible that since they are part of your party, the item goes back into your inventory. You get nothing new, so you don't get a notification? Grail Quest 21:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Minor notes regarding the ambush I noticed some additional things about the party camp during the ambush: * The ambush actually takes place on a slightly different map: ** Most noticeable is that the Allied Supply Crates are on the west end of the camp instead of the south end. ** The dwarf merchant, the alliance faction representatives, Leliana's nug, etc. are not present. ** Morrigan is standing near the campfire instead of off in her corner. * I had previously given Leliana the Ranger specialization, and she summoned a wolf during the ambush. Curiously, the wolf was under my control even though Leliana was not. -- (talk) 02:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Interactions with Not-Yet-Recruited Companions After Lotharing, I had myself, Alistair, Morrigan, Dog, Leliana, and Sten. The game automatically goes to the first camp, but I had been to a camp before since it was selectable after Flemeth's Hut. There had been various Dog/Alistair and Dog/Morrigan interactions. This time, an invisible Wynne interacted with Dog. Also after a couple of conversations with Alistair about the Grey Wardens (live 30 years, drinking contest), Alistair asks me about various companions, including Oghren and Zevran. Anyone else got this bug? Grail Quest 21:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) * Nevermind - Probably bugs introduced by the Dialog Tweaks mod. Grail Quest 07:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Not Getting Ambushed I'm currently on my first Dalish Warden playthrough, about to head off to Redcliffe to start the final battle, when it suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't yet had the reunion with Tamlen I was looking forward to. Upon further reflection, I realized that only in one of my five previous playthroughs could I recall being ambushed at all. This article says it's supposed to happen when four of the five main quests are completed, but are there other requirements for it? (talk) 18:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. When you're left with one quest before you start the Landsmeet quest line, this encounter takes place to a Dalish Elf Warden. 17:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::...well, shit. (talk) 17:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC)